Being
by Acacia Jules
Summary: Rogue runs from the mansion after six months of being patient. When Logan finally comes back, nearly a year after he had left, he finds that she’s gone, and now he might be the only chance of ever finding her. (Logan/Marie a.k.a. Wolverine/Rogue)
1. Escapement

Title: Escapement

Series: Being  
Name: acaciajules@attbi.com   
Rating: PG-15 for now  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong to the wonderful MARVEL and FOX  
Classification: (Major angst, romance, friendship)  
Summary: Rogue runs from the mansion. When Logan finally comes back, nearly a year after he left, he finds that she's gone, and now he might be the only chance of ever finding her. 

Status: Unfinished

**Escapement **

_By Jules_

**_Part   1  of  Being_****__**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marie had been patient and extremely understanding. 

No one could ever say differently. 

She'd stuck around the mansion for over six months, waiting for him to come back, like he had promised he would. Everyone had _tried_ to be real nice to her, but she knew they were still frightened off her. 

It was in the way they always would flinch when she touched them with her gloves on, and the way they stayed away from her, not really wanting to be close. 

The only exceptions had been Logan and Carol, and they were gone. 

So in the dead of night, while everyone else was in the depths of slumber, Marie a.k.a. Rogue packed her bag, slipped on the dark green cloak she'd arrived and a pair of gloves then left the mansion. She cautiously snuck down the stairs, careful not to step on the stairs that squeaked, using the weak mental blocks the professor taught all the students, incase of battles against another telepath, to prevent Xavier or Jean from reading her mind, and knowing her plans. 

On her way through the garage, she _couldn't help_ but notice Scott's new motorcycle, which he'd only finished upgrading days prior, standing there, with another one of those special turbo buttons. The keys had been left _right in the ignition.  The temptation was too much, the Logan in her mind just couldn't resist. _

She secured her bag to the back of the bike, and then silently rolled the motorcycle out of the garage, she flew it over the locked fence (_a power she'd 'picked up' a few months back_). Then she used more of Logan's knowledge, and made the machine come to life. 

She took one last look behind her, at the cast iron gates which had begun to feel like a prison then a sanctuary to her, then she road off into the night, destination unknown, to anyone, even herself . . . .

~*~

**** Three months later ****

Logan pulled up to the mansion that he'd left nearly a year ago, leaving behind a promise to a 'kid', who unknowingly owned his heart as well (and his dog tags). 

He turned off the motorcycle, and then strode up to the front doors of _The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters_. Before he could even reach out for the doorknob, Dr. Jean Gray flung open the door, the same coy smile on her face that habitually greeted him when she saw Logan. 

"Welcome home Logan. The Professor would like to have a discussion with you immediately, if you wouldn't mind." Jean greeted. 

"Right." Logan wasn't even surprised, "See ya Red." 

**** The office of Professor Charles Xavier ****

A few moments later Logan ambled through the doors of Xavier's office, not even bothering to knock. He closed the door behind him, and sat down heavily in a chair, a cigar clamped firmly between his teeth. 

"Logan, it's wonderful to see you again. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Logan was aware that the learned telepath was merely humoring him, and that Xavier already knew the answer, but Logan still answered, "No, it had been completely destroyed. I tried to follow a few leads, but none of them panned out."

"I see. I'm sorry Logan, I know how much uncovering your past means to you."

Logan just waved it off, then got down to the business he'd been wanting to see to since he'd started home, "So, how's the Kid? Is she doing alright in school?"

"Ah, well, Logan. That is why I wished to see you the moment that you returned. I'm afraid that Rogue has, run away . . ."

Logan didn't even notice that his claws shot right out in his fury.

"**_WHAT_**?!" He roared, "I left her here, in _your_ protection. She was supposed to feel safe here! There shouldn't have been any reason for her to run again."

"Logan, if you will please be seated, I will explain." The professor calmly responded. 

Logan was seething, but he knew the only way he might find Marie was if he listened to what the poof had to say, so he let the man speak, for now.

"In the time you were away, some very surprising events happen, as well as some normal. You see, we added a new member to our teaching staff and team, her name was Carol Danvers."

Logan's eyebrow quirked up at the 'was' but he remained silent. 

"About six months ago, Sabertooth attacked a van with a group of students on a field trip to the Metropolitan Museum. The driver of the bus was killed instantly. It was Ms. Danvers's art class. In the group was Rogue. Carol fought him off, but he escaped, unfortunately, he'd somehow managed to strike a fatal blow to her. She forced Rogue to take her powers, and drain her completely. Rogue was introverted before and the students were apprehensive of her, even prior to the incident. I'm sorry to say, that subsequent to then, the students began flinching if she brushed them with her gloved hand. The rest of the faculty and I tried to help her. We allowed her to take your room when she requested it, due to the fact that although she was young in age, her mind was that of a much more mature person as she carries with her the knowledge of all that have experienced her draining."

"Why haven't you tried to find her?"

"We have, repeatedly. But somehow, she's managed to block Cerebro's attempts to locate her."

"What kinds of fucking powers did she get?" Logan growled. 

"Well, her strength is that of more then ten men, and she has the ability to fly faster than anything of this world. This new mental ability has surprised me. It might actually be a form of her own power. I'm not sure. It also may be a form of Carol's powers, because she had the Kree alien DNA in her, which transferred over to Rogue."

"How long ago did she leave?" Logan asked, standing up.

"Three months ago, during the middle of the night. She stole Scott's new bike, which he'd just completed a few days before. You're influence no doubt." The Professor reported smirking. 

"Why the fuck didn't you contact me and tell me before now?" Logan demanded. 

"You some how managed to block my calls. You've placed a barrier around yourself Logan, and it was impossible to penetrate."

Xavier knew exactly what was going on in Logan's head, but didn't say anything. He understood exactly why Logan was going after her, and it wasn't just because he felt the need to protect her. 

Before Logan left, Xavier called out, "Keep me updated on the status of your search. We all are very anxious to find out how she is. And inform her, that there is always a place for her here, as there is for you."

Logan nodded, then strode out the door. 

Scott was looking over his bike, checking for damage, when Logan pushed him out of the way, not even acknowledging Scott's presence. He just started the bike, then rode off back through the gates he'd entered just 30 minutes before. 

Scott did not even have a chance to utter anything insulting. 

Instead, as he watched the man be carried off on _his_ bike into the distance he said quietly, "Good luck Wolfy, I hope you find her soon and bring her home."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Evasion

**Title:** Evasion  
**Series:** Being  
**Name:** Jules  
**E-mail:** **Rating:** PG-15 for now  
**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong to the wonderful MARVEL and FOX  
**Classification:** (Major angst, romance, friendship)  
**Summary: **Rogue continues on her run, while Logan searches.  
**Status: **Unfinished

**Evasion  
**_By Jules_

**_Part 2  
_**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Somewhere in Ohio **

A black motorcycle pulled up in front of the fight club. A figure dressed in a black Lycra body suit and black leather jacket swung her leg over the bike. Anyone bothering to watch immediately got a view of her fantastic toned body, and were most likely taken a back if they watched her take her helmet off, and watched her long brown locks that glinted coppery in the waning sunlight with two shocks of white in the front, tumbled down. She was a beauty, the likes of which they didn't get in dives like that.

The Rogue, as she was known, was the best fighter in the whole damn fighting circuit, currently. _Everyone_, on the circuit had heard whisperings of the bombshell with an iron fist, so when word got out that she was in a town, the bar would be jam-packed that night.

Rogue sauntered into the bar, not even paying attention to the stares she was getting, and made her customary hellos. She took off her jacket, revealing that the body suit was sleeveless with a plunging neckline that exposed generous cleavage. Anyone who had known her before her fighting tour, would have been shocked to see no gloves adorned her 'dainty' hands.

The fact was, Rogue had learned how to control her lethal power in the months she was gone, contrary to the professors predictions of her never going to experience human contact again. It had taken much meditation, and weeks of soul searching before she was able to discover the origin of her anxieties, which had caused her to turn on her powers full time, and since that day, she'd been able to figure out how to control her absorbsions. On top of which, she'd managed to construct some sturdy blocks inside her mind, just incase some of the nosy telepaths at the institute were looking for her. While she feared they might not stand up to Cerebro, they would keep out any unwanted 'visitors.'

Rogue been on the road for about four months as of the date, and had been cage fighting for around two. She'd already, created quite a reputation for herself on the circuits as a woman wonder. It took a lot of her (and Logan's) self-restraint, but she never used too much power in her punches or kicks, and flying, of course, was out of the question.

The bartender gave her a big smile, and began counting the profit he _knew_ he was going to make that night in his head. Her beauty alone drew a crowd, but on top of that, all the macho men of the area (and visitors) wanted to fight her too. Her reputation was an affront to their pride, that a woman was a better combatant then they were was just inconceivable to their feeble minds, and all wanted to prove how big their . . . . were. The Rogue _**never**_ lost though.

No one knew where she would show up, or how long she would be there, but no one had ever turned her down for a fight.

If Rogue were honest with herself, she'd admit that it wasn't just the Wolverine in her that enjoyed the fight, it was her own fiery Southern spirit as well. Every time she got in the ring, she was fighting the darkness that was holding her soul. Fighting the sinister thoughts that raced through her mind, the looks of fear in eyes of those who had known about her powers. Her parents, Cody's parents, the children at the Institute, strangers who'd figured out her secret….

She heard the cheering begin outside the cage, and it was time to fight once more.

xXx

**Grand Rapids, Michigan **

Logan had been trying to find his Marie for a month now. A few leads, which had _seemed_ promising had led him to this town, but it was just yet another dead end.

Logan lay back in the bed of yet another seedy motel, this time on Plainfield Ave. He had driven around the town bit, and although the city was huge, large enough to warrant being put on a globe, this area was empty and rundown. The best it had were a few bowling alleys, a McDonalds, a shutdown mall, and the only bar around was a Cheers.

So now, the trail cold, he was laying his rundown room, though restlessly struggling to keep from falling asleep. Because that was when the nightmares happened. The vicious memories of impaling his Marie on his claws, seeing her reaching for him, desperation on her face, or then there was night right after, when he'd heard her desperate pleas for help at the Statue of Liberty, but was powerless to go to her.

So Logan just lay there on the crappy bed, tormenting himself over how the fact that he hadn't been there to help her when she'd needed him, yet again.

xXx

**Westchester, New York **

Scott Summers stared out his bedroom window into the night, deep in though, which was something he did a lot since it had happened…. He worried about Rogue, he was fearful that Logan wouldn't find her.

And another part of him was in turmoil about what would happen if, and when he did. Rogue had been so angry….

His fiancée, Dr. Jean Gray, came up silently behind him, "They'll be fine. Rogue can protect herself now. She's strong."

"Physically, yes, but I'm more concerned about what she's doing. And _why_ Logan cares so much." Scott informed her.

They were silent for a moment, then Jean finally verbalized the question as she'd been longing to for months, "You feel guilty too, don't you." It was more of a statement then a question, and she went on, "We never touched her, any of us. Carol and Logan were the only ones who didn't fear her, and what her powers could do, what she could learn. I'll admit it. I was afraid of her a little as we;;. She had so much power, she could kill us, with just a touch of her bare skin, to ours. But all the same, she was just a scared little girl, who needed people to accept her. And we never did."

Scott was stunned by her confession, "You were _afraid_ of her? Jean, I didn't fear her, feared _for_ her. I didn't understand why people shied away from her. Rogue was a sweet caring person. And she wasn't a little girl. Not only was she about 17, but before coming here, she'd been on her own, hitchhiking across the country for _nine months_. On top of that, her mind is older then both of us put together, but she was stuck in a teenager's body." And with that, he walked away, feeling a bit ashamed of his fiancé at that moment.

Leaving behind a shell-shocked psychic behind.

xXx

**Ohio **

Rogue collected her night's winnings, then returned to the rundown motel she'd been staying at. It may have been really old, but clean, and that's what mattered more than anything to her. It was by far the nicest place she'd stayed in since she'd ran. Though, that really didn't any much for the quality of the other places….

Before she'd returned to her small cramped room, she had deposited her earnings into an account, via an ATM, that she'd opened under the name Marie Wolf. That was also the name on one of her driver's licenses. Well, the one that gave her valid ID to get plastered when she wanted to. She wasn't sure which personality in her head had given her the information to do all these things, but she was extremely grateful for the knowledge.

Rogue had absolutely no idea where she was headed after this, or what she was even looking for. But she just knew she was searching for _something_, but not what. She had no set course, and she'd grown to like that. She stayed as long as she pleased, left when she wanted to. The Rogue never made friends, she barely even talked to people.

She laughed as she turned on the shower thinking about it. She had turned into the female version of the Wolverine…a thought, which caused her heart to ache and a lump to form in her throat. But she wouldn't let herself go down that road

Sighing, Rogue peeled off the black lycra, which was just one of many form fitting bodysuits that she always wore for her fights, then stepped under therapeutic spray of hot water. From the showerhead hung her shower kit, from which she took out her blue shower-poof, and her Victoria Secret Amber Romance body wash.

It was Rogue's opinion that while she might fight with men like Logan did, but she sure as hell wasn't going to smell like him. After rinsing off, she washed her hair, as quickly as her long hair would allow, but enjoying every minute of it. Soon she was just standing there, letting the hot water stream down on her tense body as she leaned against the shower wall on her elbows, the memories of why she left taking over her thoughts yet again, as they did every night.

Rogue had left because no one felt comfortable around her in the first place, after the incident with Logan. They'd stayed even farther away after she'd drained, and somehow permanently absorbed the powers of the new mutant teacher who had come to teach at the school.

The teacher been grievously injured in a fight against Sabertooth, while trying to protect the group of students that had been attacked, Rogue had been among the students. And there had been no chance of the teacher's survival, even prior to rogue absorbing her. Sabertooth had already thrown the poor woman into Rogue once, causing an accidental absorbsions, cutting down the woman's invulnerability, as a result, in his next attack, he'd fatally wounded her.

Carol Danvers, had been _**her**_ name. She had **begged** Rogue to take her powers, so Rogue could protect the rest of the students.

The two, had been very close, confidants. They'd made a connection in the short time Carol had been at the school. She had been one of few who hadn't been afraid of Rogue. They'd talked about everything, especially about the people who roamed around in there. Carol understood, she just knew why Rogue actually kept herself more closed off to the other kids then they kept away from her, because she was too old. Not in age, but in mind.

So when Carol was dying, she grabbed Rogue's arm above her glove, were a sliver of skin had peaking out due to the shifting of fabric, with her superior strength and refused to let go. With her last breaths, she told Rogue that she didn't want her death to be senseless, and with her (Carol's) powers Rogue could protect herself _offensively,_ in ways that didn't hurt Rogue as well, and maybe one-day help others. And that was how Rogue absorbed Carol's extreme strength, invulnerability and the ability to fly.

The students watching had grown afraid of her, and as word spread, the entire school became more and more closed off from her.

And after a few tormenting months of it, Rogue had _known_. For the second time in just 17 short years, it was time for her to run again….

Under the spray, the water started to turn cold, snapping Rogue out of her memories. She shut off the shower, dried off, and then went to bed, for another night plagued with dreams, of _him_.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.

Oh, and by the way, yes, I know Jean's not 'psychic', it's a joke from the movie made by the telepaths.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	3. Whisperings

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong to the wonderful MARVEL and FOX   
Summary: Logan finds Rogue, but Rogue doesn't want to leave. But he manages to convince, her in more ways then one.   
  
  
  
  
bWhisperings /b   
IBy Jules/i   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Logan had been searching for his Marie for two months now, and his cash reserves were getting sparse, plus he needed a way to work his aggressions out, so he began cage fighting yet again.   
  
That's where he began hearing the rumors, whisperings, and tales of a new seductive, auburn haired, fighter with two shocks of white hair, whom everybody wanted to brawl with, called The Rogue. She'd never been beaten, and apparently, watching her knock her opposites out was like pure poetry.   
  
Logan knew, there was only one woman in the world that fit the description. His Marie. After asking around, in his Iunique/I way, he found out that she had been fighting in a bar in Canada for the past few days. He knew if he drove all night, he might catch her.   
  
  
  
b** The bar in Canada **   
** The next night **/b   
  
  
Logan walked into the bar as a new fight was beginning. He could hear the cheers.   
  
He could smell her as soon as he'd walked in, not that he couldn't before. He'd been tracking her scent for the past three miles.   
  
He sat at the bar and ordered a bourbon, then he turned to face the cage.   
  
  
There she was, a vision in a black lycra body suit. It was taunt over her whole body, a plunging neckline, and he was shocked to see she wore no sleeves, or even gloves. He would say it wasn't her if it hadn't been for her scent, the shocks of white hair amongst their dark red companions, and the fact that there were the dog tags that hung around her neck, Ihis/I dog tags.   
  
He drained his drink, watching her beat one opponent after another.   
  
A man sat next to him and tried to strike up a conversation, "That is one hell of a woman. I wouldn't mind finding her in my bed, would you?"   
  
Logan growled, and grabbed the man by his shirt, "Never speak of my Marie like that. EVER, or I will rip you apart." Then he threw him on the ground. He would have killed the man more often than not, but he didn't want to miss a single moment of watching Iher/I move around in that cage.   
  
The bartender chose a safer topic, luckily, and he'd missed the previous conversation, "Have you come to fight The Rogue."   
  
Logan nodded, "I'm Wolverine." As if that would explain it all.   
  
And it did, the bartender had also heard of him, and knew this match was going to be one that would go down in the history of bar fights. He smiled to himself as he thought of the profits he was going to make.   
  
Logan took off his jacket and got ready to face the eyes of the girl he'd left.   
  
`   
  
Rogue finished off another opponent easily and had a shot of bourbon as she waited for her next contender.   
  
She was nowhere near prepared for the sight that she beheld when she turned back around.   
  
All the noise of the bar seemed to fade away, all she saw and heard was Logan, the Wolverine.   
  
She wanted to run up and hug him, but all thoughts of that were wiped away as she heard his next words.   
  
"It's time to go back home Marie."   
  
Rogue steeled herself, "No."   
  
"I'm not going to argue with you."   
  
"That migh' be so, but yah'll have tah fight me tah get me tah leave."   
  
Logan didn't want to, but he knew he had to.   
  
So the match began.   
  
  
Logan at first took it easy with her, but when it became apparent that she wasn't going to do the same with him, he fought back. Both threw punches and kicks, every now and then striking a blow to the other.   
  
Suddenly, Logan had her pinned, "Do you yield?" he asked.   
  
Rogue's eyes flashed as she panted, then told him, "Hell no!" and with that she flipped him over her head and jumped up.   
  
  
The crowd was going wild over the two, bets being placed on both.   
  
  
It took him 20 minutes, but Logan finally had Rogue pinned again. This time he didn't waste time talking, he scooped her up and carried her out of the cage. He grabbed her money, their coats, then walked out the door, her kicking and punching the whole time.   
  
Once they were out of the bar he set her down.   
  
"What's wrong with ya yah bastard! Ah was having the best night of fighting in mah life! "   
  
Logan stared at her shocked and enraged, "I've been looking for you for three months Marie, everyone is worried sick about you."   
  
Rogue shook her head, "No they ain't. They all feared me. Not a one didn't flinch when Ah touched them, or even brushed them . . . except for Abby, or you. But both were gone . . . . Besides, Ah'm all grown up."   
  
"Obviously . . ." Logan growled looking her up and down, "But that's not the point. You were there so they could protect you, until I could get back. I come back, looking for you, and you're gone." He argued, which was the most he'd ever said to her in his life about what she meant to him.   
  
Rogue was at a loss for words, she leaned against the building, "Ah just couldn't stay there anymore. It was too hard. Ah was lonely . . . and Ah missed you."   
  
Logan sighed, then took her into his arms, telling her gruffly, "I missed you too Marie." He let go and checked her out again, the non-gloved hands sticking out in his mind more then ever, "You obviously have a lot to tell me. Is there some place we can go to talk?"   
  
Rogue nodded, "Ah have a motel room. Yah follow mah on Scott's bike."   
  
Logan agreed, and soon they were speeding down the road.   
  
  
b** Ten minutes later **/b   
  
  
Rogue led Logan into a dingy motel room, which reminded him of the types of places he used to stay in. She opened the door, threw her coat on a chair, then sat on the bed.   
  
Logan closed the door behind him, and sat down next to her, "Talk." He ordered.   
  
Rogue sighed, "Ah had to run. Ah couldn't stand their stares anymore, and the inability to touch was getting on mah nerves. With you and Abby both gone, Ah didn't have anyone. So Ah needed to be alone, away from the people who backed away if Ah came too close. So Ah left. It took two days of meditation, but Ah managed tah construct blocks in mah mind that would prevent anyone from finding me and forcing me tah go back. Ah moved from place tah place, until Ah finally used up all mah money on a motel room, in which Ah stayed for two weeks. Ah spent the whole time meditating, using techniques Ah'd picked up from the people's who's powers Ah'd absorbed to guide me, and Ah managed to somehow, control mah power. For the first time in over a year, Ah was able to touch. Ah could touch people Logan!" She tells him, a look of pure joy on her face, "But Ah didn't want to go back. So Ah started fighting, Ah never really understood its appeal until Ah started. It's fun to see their faces when a little girl from Mississippi kicks some big guy's ass."   
  
The smile on her face lifted Logan's heart. But it was getting very hot, the sight of her in that skintight body suit was driving him nuts.   
  
Rogue began to fiddle with the dog tags, and her face grew sad, "But Ah missed you. Everyday Ah missed you."   
  
Logan didn't know what to say, except, "Sorry."   
  
Rogue was suddenly very aware of how close Logan was to her, and she turned to face him, running her finger down his cheek, "Ah wanted to tell you about this, about mah being able to touch. Ah wanted to touch you. Only you." Rogue took a deep breath, then just said it, "Ah wanted you tah touch me."   
  
"Marie." Logan growled, warningly.   
  
Rogue ignored him and straddled his lap, "Ah wanted to feel your hands on me."   
  
"Marie, you're killing me." He panted, trying to not give in to the urgings of his body, which was betraying him in a very . . . big way.   
  
"Please Logan, touch me." She begged breathlessly.   
  
Logan couldn't control himself anymore, no red-blooded man could resist the temptation of touching her pale skin. So he just did it (Like Nike tells ya), he grabbed her face and kissed her, roughly and passionately. He lay back, pulling her down with him.   
  
When Logan's hands started roaming, Rogue pulled back panting, "Ah have to tell ya something Logan . . . . Ah'm in love with ya."   
  
Logan kissed her again, then told her, "Good, I guess it goes both ways then." With out warning, or saying anything else, he flipped her underneath him and started to ravish her body in ways she'd never dreamed of.   
  
Logan slowly pulled down the zipper which held her body suit on. Rogue lay there, silent, watching his face, desire burning her up.   
  
Soon Rogue was naked, and she realized, that this wasn't fair, "Hey there sugah, Ah think ya a bit overdressed for the occasion."   
With that she ripped off Logan's shirt and ran her hands along his pecks and down his abdominal muscles, "God, Ah've been wanting to do that since Ah first laid eyes on yah." She breathed.   
  
Logan growled at her, but started kissing her neck, running his hands up and down her body, amazed at how soft and smooth her skin felt, and how sweet she tasted.   
  
  
Rogue finally managed to get Logan's pants unbuttoned and unzipped, then she pulled them, and his boxers down in one pull. She smiled with pure glee.   
  
Logan looked at her, and raised an eyebrow, "A bit impatient are we?"   
  
Rogue shook her head smirking, "Ah've wanted in your pants for a year now. Ah think Ah've been very patient damn it." Then she pulls his head down and kisses him carnally.   
  
  
They rolled around, nipping at each other, kissing every now and then, letting their animalistic passions go wild as they made love for the first time.   
  
Logan exploded himself when he heard his Marie calling out, "OH OH, LOGAN! MY GOD!" as she climaxed.   
  
  
Logan wrapped his arms tightly around Rogue's body and held her close to him as they lay in the slowly lightening room, and fell asleep. Both peaceful in the knowledge that they'd found someone to love, who loved them back.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. The Way Home

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong to the wonderful MARVEL and FOX   
Summary: It's time to go back   
  
  
bThe Way Home/b   
IBy Jules/i   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Rogue woke up, feeling happy and complete for the first time in such a long time. She'd made love for the first time, and lost her virginity while doing it. Most importantly, she found out that Logan loved her, her Marie, Rogue. No matter what name she went by, he'd always love her first and foremost. His warm, strong arms were wrapped tightly around her, one hand laying right under her breasts, the other on her abdomen.   
  
Carefully she rolled over and straddled his body. Rogue started kissing around his chest and abdomen. Which woke Logan up real quick.   
  
"Marie, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"   
  
She looked up at him with smoldering eyes, "Ah have an idea . . ." then she went right back to where she was before.   
  
Logan pulled her up and started kissing her, rubbing against her, like she was him.   
  
  
This went on for awhile, and by the time they finally got in the shower, it was around ten am, they shared one to 'conserve water', but they ended up taking more time then they would have taking two separate showers.   
  
  
Finally they were dressed again, Logan in his spare shirt and jeans, and Rogue in black leather pants, and a brown silk button-shirt with three-quarter sleeves.   
  
"Darlin', it's time to go home." Logan warned Rogue, breaking the silence.   
  
"Do we have tah?" Rogue whimpered.   
  
Logan rolled his eyes, "They are you're legal guardians."   
  
"Fine, but Ah want three things. First, yah have tah stay this time."   
  
Logan smirked, "Like there was any doubt that I'd be leaving again after last night?"   
  
Rogue raised her eyebrow at him, then made her finally stipulation, a smirk on her face, "And, we get tah mess with their heads when we get there . . . But thirdly. Ah need tah tell yah something. Over the past year, mah powers have grown too. What Ah mean is, Ah can do more then just drain the life out of people. Now Ah can, help get their memories . . . even the ones they've forgotten, or that were buried so deep, they don't know where to find them anymore. Ah don't want an answer now, but just think about what Ah told ya."   
  
  
Logan knew, this was going to take a lot of thinking over. The chance to remember, or to keep the past buried. Because whatever the result, no matter what he chose, it would affect his future with Marie. Maybe for better, but even possibly, for worse . . .   
  
  
  
  
b** A few days later **/b.   
b** Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted **/b   
  
  
It was mid-afternoon when the motorcycles pulled through the iron gates of the school grounds, so everyone was out and about. Including the members of the X-Men, who immediately recognized Logan, but wondered who the girl on the other bike in the leather and silk was. It couldn't be Rogue, because she didn't wear gloves. A dew rag was on her hair, and she wore sunglasses.   
  
But the moment they were off the motorcycles they were all over each other, making-out like crazy. Finally they pulled away, and they walked bare-hand in bare-hand up to the school, right to Jean and Scott.   
  
"Hiya Jeanie!" Logan greeted more cheerfully than he had ever in his life, "Hey Scooter!"   
  
Jean was pissed, so was Scott.   
  
"We have been waiting for word for you for two months, you show up back here with this sex-pot, and that's all you say?!" Scott demanded.   
  
Rogue gasped, smiling, "Why Scott, Ah never knew yah felt that way!"   
  
Then she took off her sunglasses.   
  
Logan turned to her, "You were right, that was fun darlin'."   
  
Jean huffed, "My God! Logan, you should be ashamed of yourself. How dare you take advantage of her like that! And Rogue, how on earth . . ."   
  
"Shut up Jean." Rogue simply said, then cocked her head to the side, "Gotta go, the Professor wants tah see Logan and Ah. Bye!"   
  
Then she forcefully pulled Logan inside, not wanting to give him a moment to provoke anyone.   
  
  
They paused at Professor Xavier's door, then Rogue knocked on it.   
  
"Come in." The elderly man called, "Please, sit down you two."   
  
Logan sat down, then Rogue sat down in his lap, still holding hands.   
  
The Professor noted it, "I see that you've managed a breakthrough Rogue."   
  
Rogue smiled at him pained, "It took awhile, but yes, Ah've managed to control my powers, among other things."   
  
"Wonderful. And now that you're back Rogue, I'd like for you to begin training, to join the X-Men once Scott deems you ready."   
  
Rogue realized this meant they weren't going to discuss anything else about why she'd left, so she nodded a confirmation, "That would be nice Charles." The Magneto in her slipping out.   
  
Professor Xavier nodded, and then focused on the other mutant in the office, "As for you Logan, you're spot on the team is always there for you, if you wish it. And I'm assuming that you will just be staying in your old room, am I correct?" he queried amused, knowing the true relationship of the two.   
  
"Yep. And I'll think about the team idea."   
  
"There's just one more thing. I'd like you Logan to join our staff, as the defense instructor. Also, it would be wonderful if as soon as Rogue graduates from here, next year of course unless she's able to catch up, to assume the role of teaching music. As we do not have an instructor for it. You are the only one around who is an accomplished pianist and violinist and with the knowledge of how to read sheet music. You are perfect for the job."   
  
Rogue blushed. The whole 'accomplished pianist' thing was a secret, so was her ability how to play the violin. It had been a facet of her life she thought she'd left behind when she'd run the first time, and now the Professor was giving her an opportunity to do it again.   
  
"Ah'd like that." Rogue answered.   
  
"And Logan?" The Professor pushed.   
  
Logan hesitated, but a well-placed elbow in his ribs changed his mind, "Whatever."   
  
Rogue translated it, "In Loganise that means, thank you for the job."   
  
"Wonderful. I'm sure you too need some sleep after your long journey. I'm sure Scott's looking after his bikes right now. You both nearly gave him a heart attack after each one of those went through the gates."   
  
Logan smirked, "Someone's got to keep him on his toes."   
  
Charles Xavier just smiled, "I'll see you two tomorrow, after breakfast in my office at 8 am. I plan on announcing my decisions about our discussions then, with the rest of the staff and team member. Rogue, we'll see what we can do about getting you caught up with your classes."   
  
"Of course Professor."   
  
Then they all parted company.   
  
  
  
b** The next morning **/b   
  
  
Rogue woke up first, enjoying the sound of her lover's breathing next to her, then she looked at the clock, it was 7:52.   
  
"SHIT!" She jumped out of bed, waking Logan up, "Sugah, get up, we're gonna be late to meet the Professor."   
  
She felt very glad she'd showered the night before as she pulled on her leather pants, and put on a white top that's only back were the strings with held it on her body. She ran a brush through her hair, then tied a matching white doo rag on her hair, to keep it out of her face and make sure it wasn't obvious she didn't have much time to brush. A quick application of makeup, and a spritz of Mari-Mari and she was done.   
  
Logan meanwhile was pulling on his jeans and a black shirt, knowing that Marie would kick his ass if they were late.   
  
Before she ran out the door, Logan grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately.   
  
Rogue pulled away a few moments later, a little dazed, "Good morning to you too."   
  
Then they hurried out and down to Professor Xavier's office. The two quickly went in, and were not surprised to see they were the last ones there.   
  
"Overslept." Rogue mumbled, taking a seat on Logan's lap after he sat down in a chair.   
  
Logan wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head on her bare shoulder, waiting for the Professor to start.   
  
"It's quite alright. We only just arrived ourselves." Xavier assured them, "Now, as I was about to say. I've extended an offer to both Logan and Rogue to join the X-Men team. After Rogue's had some training of course, to be provided by you Scott. Also, they've both agreed to accept teaching positions. So as soon as Rogue graduates, she will begin teaching music at the start of the next semester. Logan will be taking over your defense class Scott, since you have so much on your plate."   
  
"Sounds good to me." Scott agreed.   
  
"There is more news, as you can see, Rogue here has mastered her powers. She has managed to, seemingly switch off her powers, and only uses them when necessary. Plus there are additions to them, but they aren't important. I would be most appreciative Scott, if you and Storm would be willing to help Rogue catch up with her classes, since it is summer vacation. I'm sure she wishes to complete her education as soon as possible."   
  
"Of course." Storm agreed.   
  
Scott just nodded his head.   
  
"Wonderful. Before you all go, Rogue, I have had a piano delivered, and a Stradivarius, of your size, will arrive shortly, along with other instruments and sheet music. Jean, please lead her to the new music room, so she can become comfortable with her new surroundings. Logan, I wish to speak with you a little more however. That is all."   
  
Grasping that they were dismissed, the rest of the party: Scott, Storm, Jean, and Rogue left.   
  
  
  
Jean led Rogue down the hallway, making polite conversation.   
  
"It's wonderful to have you back. We were all very worried about you while you were gone."   
  
Rogue, had developed an ability to sense emotions over the past few months, much like an empath but nowhere near as powerful. It was part of her natural power, and she could tell Jean was sincere, but that she was holding something back.   
  
"You're hiding something." Rogue stated as they walk, "Ah can sense it. You feel uncomfortable too."   
  
"How do you . . ."   
  
Rogue smiled at her, "Ah can feel your emotions. Ah can tell what people are feeling. But Ah don't feel them mahself, unless they are extremely strong."   
  
"I see. Honestly, I have been feeling guilty. For a long time, about the way I treated you while you were here before. I guess I was just a little afraid of you. Scott made me realize that. I am sorry about that."   
  
"It's alrahght. Ah understand Dr. Grey."   
  
"Please, call me Jean. All my Ifriends/I do."   
  
  
That's when Rogue knew, things were going to be better this time around.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Ogling Eyes, Can Hurt You

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong to the wonderful MARVEL and FOX  
  
Summary: The male population of the mansion get a look-see at the new Rogue, and Logan doesn't like it one little bit. Pure fluff I assure you. This chapter is going to be a light chapter, before I get into the darker stuff.  
  
  
  
  
Ogling Eyes, Can Hurt You . . .   
By Jules  
  
  
Part 5  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Logan had gotten to the cafeteria before his Marie that day, she'd been off the Storm, trying to catch up on her homework. He fixed himself a tray, and sat down near Scott, to taunt him and joke about both he and Rogue taking Scott's precious babies.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Rogue and Storm were laughing over something on the way to the cafeteria.  
  
Rogue stopped suddenly in her tracks, "Damn! Ah forgot my bag in the conservatory. You go on ahead. Ah'll meet up with ya at the head table. Tell Logan Ah'm on mah way."  
  
"Alright. See you in a few minutes." Storm agreed, then went on ahead.   
  
  
A few minutes later Storm sat down across from Logan, announcing, "Rogue said to tell you she'd be along in just a moment. She forgot her bag."  
  
Logan grunted in acknowledgement.   
  
Just then she appeared the doorway of the room . . .  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
II can't get enough of you baby   
I can't get enough of you baby   
Yes it's true   
Baby yes it's true   
  
Whenever we kiss   
I get a feeling like this   
I get to wishin' that   
There was two of you /I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The heads of all the males in the room seemed to gravitate to the door, as if some un-seeable force was dragging them there, but all their jaws dropped when they looked.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IMy heart cries out   
More baby   
It feels so nice   
I want your arms to   
Wrap around me twice   
  
I can't get enough of you baby   
I can't get enough of you baby   
Right or Wrong   
Baby Right or Wrong /I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Standing there was the most beautiful creature they'd ever seen in they're lives. A vision in tight leather pants and a very tiny white covering on her voluptuous breasts, which showed off the tan she'd managed to get. Nestled between her breasts were the dog-tags, but they were covered with the shoulder strap of her Gap bag. She was the epitome of all their wet dreams . . . [ITee hee hee, I said wet dreams!/I]  
  
It was obvious to all that had known her, Rogue had developed in her time away.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IWhen you had to go   
I hated the thought   
I always wish the night was twice as long   
  
My heart cries out   
More baby   
I love you so much   
I wish that there was   
More of you to touch   
  
I can't get enough of you baby   
Can't get enough of you baby   
I can't get enough of you baby   
YAAAAA /I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Logan too was looking at the gorgeous girl in the doorway, but he was also looking back and forth at the looks. He growled, but a warning glance from Ororo kept him in his seat, and away from the spleens of the male population.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
IWhenever we kiss   
I get a feeling like this   
I get to wishing that   
There was two of you  
  
My heart cries out   
More baby   
I love you so much   
I wish that there was   
More of you to touch /I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The guys continued their stares, while Rogue, innocently looked around for Logan. Completely oblivious to the repercussions her appearance was making at that precise moment.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
II can't get enough of you baby   
(Can't get enough of you baby)  
I can't get enough of you baby   
(Can't get enough of you baby)  
I can't get enough of you baby   
(Can't get enough of you baby)  
I can't get enough of you baby   
(Can't get enough of you baby)  
I can't get enough of you baby /I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Jubilee smacked Iher/I gawking boyfriend, "What are you staring at Cajun?"  
  
"Nothin' mon amor!" He told her quickly, looking at her.   
  
"That's not what it looked like to me." Sam jabbed, tearing his eyes away, "Looked like you were staring at Jubes best friend, like a dog stares at a juicy stake."  
  
Jubilee's eyes flashed, "You dirt bag!"  
  
"No, chere! Remy swear. You are the only one for Gambit."  
  
Jubilee pouted, but begins to give in, "I better . . ."  
  
"Ahhh, je t'aime. Remy may flirt, but he always dream of you at night. She may be beautiful, but you be alone in Remy's heart."  
  
"You said she was beautiful!" Jubilee exclaimed. She punched Remy, then stalked out of the room.   
  
  
At St. John, Bobby, and Kitty's table, more watching is going on.   
  
"Fuck, she'd lookin' good." St. John gaped.   
  
"I second that." Bobby uttered, "She was pretty before . . . but damn."   
  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, then walked off in a huff, following Jubilee's path.   
  
  
  
Rogue didn't even notice all of the mini-drama's going on around her, she spotted Logan and goes straight to him, doing that hip-swinging walk of hers, not even paying attention to the stares and near heart attacks by the male population of the school. She sat down next to Logan, taking off her bag, and swiped the apple off his tray.   
  
"Hey sugah, what's going on?" She questioned innocently, taking a bite of the apple. Brushing her legs against his under the table.   
  
  
Scott's mouth was struggling not to smile, and it was taking all his self-control not to laugh. He could tell by the look on The Wolverine's face, he was ready to explode. The warning look from Jean ten seconds before kept him silent though.   
  
"Nothing." Logan declared her quickly, his plans to murder every male in the room on the back burner, for now.  
  
Rogue could tell he was pissed, but that it wasn't at her, and she let it go.   
  
Scott smirked, but still didn't mention what had happen, what he did say was, "So Rogue, want to start your hand to hand training after lunch?"  
  
"Sure, but . . ." Rogue started to say  
  
Scott didn't let her get a word in, "Do you have anything that will you can move easily in?"  
  
"Yeah, but . . ."  
  
"It's settled then. I'll meet you in ½ an hour on the soccer field." With that he got up and left.  
  
Logan grinned, "One-eye doesn't have any idea what he's about to get into."  
  
Rogue kicked him, "Don't gloat over the misfortune of others."  
  
Then Rogue got up and started to leave. Logan sat back, doleful, until Rogue turned around.   
  
"Are you coming to help me change or not?" She questioned exasperated.   
  
Storm and Jean had never seen anyone move so fast with out the aid of mutant powers.   
  
  
  
  
As a result of Logan's 'help', Rogue left the room a few minutes late. Dressed in her typical Lycra sleeveless catsuit. This one was dark green, with a black strip on each side. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Logan walked with her, his arm wrapped possessively around her waist.  
  
  
  
By then the word had gotten around the school about the training, so every male, and most females, were in attendance. Since no one had classes, entertainment was hard to come by.   
  
Sam Guthrie even had a video camera, because Remy and St. John were trying to find their girlfriends/girl (St. John) liked, whom were actually sitting next to Logan in the front row, cheering their best friend on, behind the tree cover everyone was using to hide.   
  
  
  
Scott started, "Hey Rogue. Hope you're ready."  
  
"Uh-huh, but Scott, Ah . . ."  
  
"Now, since you're a beginner, and a girl, I'll take it easy on you."  
  
Rogue was about to correct him about not being a beginner when he made the girl comment. Rogue saw red, and decided to teach old Scooter a thing or two about girls.   
  
  
  
Logan grinned manically; smelling the rage on his Marie, in high spirits over the knowledge Cyke was about to get his ass kicked.   
  
  
  
"Two questions." Rogue told him taking her stance, "Powers?"  
  
"No."  
  
Rogue nodded, "Alright, two, you attack?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll working on your defensive skills."  
  
Rogue got in mind gear, then shouted, "GO!"  
  
Scott started circling Rogue, Rogue followed in suite, both carefully watching each other's movements.  
  
For the first time, Scott noticed that Rogue was more muscular then before, the skin-tight catsuit revealing her toned legs and abdomens, and her biceps and triceps were well built. He gulped, realized her hard face showed she was angry, most likely about the whole taking it easy on her because she was a girl thing.   
  
Finally he leaped. Rogue caught his chin with an uppercut. Then she kicked him, Scott caught her foot, starting to twist, Rogue brought up her other leg, pushing back on his shoulder. He released his hold and Rogue did a backwards handspring, quickly being right on her feet once more, in fighting stance.   
  
Scott did a judo move and he too was back on his feet. He attacked quickly. Rogue grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. Scott grabbed her shoulder with his other arm and brought her down with him. Rogue calmly cart wheeled over him. On his back, Scott kicked out, catching her leg. Rogue started to fall, but caught herself before she hit, and kicked Scott in the spleen.   
  
Then she pinned him, both of his arms held firmly behind his head.   
  
"Do yah yield? Or do Ah have tah knock yah out too?" She questioned.   
  
"I give, I give." Scott pants.   
  
Rogue flies off of him, hovering over him, "Ya'll just lucky Ah really held back. Typically Ah knocked my opponents out in under three minutes." She tells him, pulling him on his fee in one yank.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asks confused, brushing dirt off him.   
  
"Didn't Logan tell y'all what Ah was doin' when he found me? Ah was cage fightin'. Called the Rogue. Ah was the best damn fighter on the entire circuit. Undefeated . . . . Well, until Logan carried me out of that bar in Canada . . . the bastard."  
  
  
  
Logan turned to the group of awed students behind him, "And that's how you kick a Cyclopes ass. And if any of you look at my Marie's ass or anything about it again . . ."  
  
  
*SHKINT*  
  
  
He let the sunlight glinting off his Adimantium claws complete the sentence. All the guys gulped and took a simultaneous step back.   
  
Logan took Sam's camera and looked right in the lens, "And I ain't bullshitting you bub. Eyes off my girl."  
  
He handed the camera back to the shaking Sam, then swaggered away, the girl who'd watched the fight, following close behind. All majorly crushing on the rugged, handsome, bad boy in front of them.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
A few days later the entire population of the school was aware that gawking at the Wolverine's girl was a hazard to their health, especially if they ever wanted to have children . . . . Professor Xavier even made it part of the speech he made when welcoming new students to the school.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
